Pink Bows and Arrows
by Mrs Dixon
Summary: Daryl/OC  AU  Delilah is separated from her family, when she finds the group of survivors. Mature for Language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes I missed. I hope you enjoy!

Pink Bows & Arrows

The humid air was thick with the rancid smell of rotting meat. I hear footsteps dragging close behind me. The familiar grunts and rasping breathing coming from something that no longer needs breathe. 'Oh no! Oh no!' The thought screams though my head as I run endlessly through the Georgia forest outside of the death trap of Atlanta. The undead, following not far behind. Atlanta was the place that was supposed to be a promise of shelter, what a joke, it was far from safe, over run with rotting corpses and now its gunna be the death of me. I should have grabbed a weapon when I first notice signs of danger but the fight or flight reaction, well; it got the better of me. II ran, without thinking where the hell I would go. My boots make an audible thud each step I take as the ground beneath me was over grown with vegetation. I couldn't walk quietly if I wanted to , not with all the roots deracinating from the soil ,causing me to trip and making me a perfect target, The noise, was keeping the undead aware of my position as I run praying they give up.

I look back quickly to see only one undead left out of the six that were following me. I continue running looking back every minute or so to see if this keen zombie has given up yet. Even though they don't move fast, trying to outrun them in a forest being careful not to trip is harder than is imagined. Then without warning an arrow zooms by inches away from my face and right into the head of the eager undead.

"The fuck! Runnin' makin' all tha' fuckin'noise! You really wanna attract every fuckin' walker in god damn five mile radius! Why didn' you just kill the fucker?"

"i-im sorry sir! I was too scared to think about killing it! I-I didn't mean to be so noisy!" I gasped between breaths.

"Fuckin' hell! Were ya bit?"

"No I wasn't." he made me nervous.

"You alone?"

"Y-yeah"

" Well since you're alone might as well go back ta camp and drag your noisey ass with me. Draggin' that fuckin' walker through the forest chased off any damn animals! What's your fuckin' name?" The redneck didn't seem so enthusiastic of my presence .

"um De-Delilah... y-yours?"

"Daryl, how fuckin' old are ya?"

"um 19.."

"Pretty young to manage to survive what 3 weeks on your own"

"I traveled from Colorado hoping Atlanta was safe, taking back roads with my family but after we hit I think Tennessee, I was on my own." I try to hold the tears back as I think of what could have happened to my 11 year old little brother and my poor momma.

"Long way ta travel for disappointment. Be fuckin' quiet as we go towards camp will ya?"

I followed behind Daryl as we walked towards a camp, I could smell the smoke from the firepit and hear quiet bustling and chatter of the nearby camp. As we walked out into the clearing of the camp I could see no one paid any attention as the redneck lead me to the middle of camp.

"Found ourselves another survivor!" The redneck shouted as all eyes turned toward me. They all swarmed around me as the redneck walked away to a tent and disappeared.

"H-hi, I'm Delilah…" I looked around nervously, it was an interesting group. The group introduced themselves one at a time, until I knew the whole group. The first to introduce themselves was; a Korean kid named Glenn, then a blonde women named Andrea, followed by the leader a once cop named Rick and his wife a dark brown haired women named Lori and their son Carl. Carol a very short haired women and her daughter Sophia were happy to meet me along with the elder man named Dale. Even a border collie named Daisy, Daryl's dog was there to greet me. And there was T-Dog and last was Shane another cop.

The sun was starting to set and everyone was around the fire pit. I sat between Glenn and Andrea as I looked around I started to release how much I miss my family, seeing Carol with Sophia and Rick and Lori with Carl.

"So where are ya from Delilah?" Glenn's voice broke my thoughts as I looked up.

"Oh um I came from a small town in Colorado, me my parents and little brother traveled taking back roads, just trying to get to Atlanta where it was supposed to be safe."

"Where's your family now?" Lori asked

"I don't know… "I tried holding back the tears as they stung my eyes threating to spill. "I lost them a few days ago, it was dark and we got separated. I ran till I found shelter and stayed till morning. If they were okay I knew they'd head for Atlanta where we'd agree to find each other if that ever happened. "The tears that threatened began to fall silently slipping down my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I'm sure we can find them if they are headed to Atlanta we can put signs up to tell them where you are." Carol suggested.

"I'm sure if your father is with them, they will be okay." Rick said.

"I really hope so… " I looked down at my almost empty plate,' are they really gunna be okay'?

The first person to disappear from the group around the fire was Daryl and his dog. I looked back at his tent and wondered what his issues seemed to be. He didn't speak at all the entire time during dinner, 'maybe that's just how he is' I pondered.

Looking back at the group they all continued to talk to one another. I listened to all their stories of how life was before the apocalypse. Soon one by one everyone was retiring to bed till it was only Rick and Dale left.

"Before dinner I set you up a tent, there's a sleeping bag in there too." Dale pointed to the tent next to Daryl's.

"Okay, thank you so much, for everything" I smiled and walked to my tent. I unzipped the opening and quietly stepped in. There was what looked like an army cot with a blue sleeping bag on it. I set down my bag that I've held onto all day, next to the bed. Slipping off my boots, I looked around the dark tent only light coming from a dim battery camping lamp that was sitting on the floor.

I lay down for a while listening to the quiet of the woods and sleeping camp, it really scared me being alone in a tent. I jumped as I heard walking passed my tent and heard Rick talking, I couldn't make it out but then I heard Daryl. "Okay I'm up… fuck I know it's my turn to watch the camp, I don't need you to tell me!" That made me more nervous and yet more secures knowing Daryl isn't gunna be 10 feet away but guarding and watching over the sleeping group.

For a while my nerves got the best of me keeping me awake with racing thoughts, but soon I was sound asleep.

"Delilah! Wake up! The group wants you to go with them." Carol called

"Okay I'll be there in a second. " I answered back.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, letting my mind and body catch up from the sudden waking. I looked through my bag and pulled out a grey Joe Boxer tank top and replaced the band T I was wearing along with a cleaner pair of skinny jeans. I found my brush and ran it through my long black hair and put my hair into a sideways pony tail, and running my hands through the short layers on top making it look a little messy. I put my boots on and walked outside to be greeted with the eyes of others waiting for me.

The group waiting for me was Rick, Glenn, and Daryl. I'm guessing we are gunna put up signs to tell my family if they make it to stay away from Atlanta. Glenn had a bucket of white paint in hand; I wondered how it was gunna work for a sign.

"We're takin' my truck." Daryl stated. All four of us walked to the blue and white pickup truck.

"Glenn you sit in the bed, Delilah you sit between me and Daryl" Rick ordered.

Daryl climbed in on the driver side and I walked around and got in on Ricks side. Glenn hoped in the bed of the truck and sat leaned against the window of the cab. Rick sat next to me on my right and Daryl to the left. Daryl started the truck and put it in gear to steadily drive off towards our destination.

"So Delilah what weapon are you familiar with?" Rick asked looking at the road

"Um I haven't exactly used a weapon yet on the walkers, I haven't even killed one." I felt useless at that moment.

"How the fuck have ya managed this long?" Daryl looked at me then back at the road.

"My dad always protected us." I looked down at my lap; I could tell they probably thought I was useless too.

"Any kind of gun or other weapon you might have some sort of experience using?" Rick asked.

"Um I've shot a gun before but only a rifle, but I'd like to know how to use maybe a bow or I don't know." For some reason my answer made me nervous.

"That's good it's something, I'm sure we will find you something on the next supply run."

"Oh this reminds me, about thirty minutes down the highway is an exit with a gas station and a small hunting store, that's pretty much untouched. I don't think there were many walkers there either." I exclaimed.

"Hmm I suppose we can check it out after we make the sign if it's alright with Daryl driving there." Rick looked over at Daryl

"Sure I guess…" Daryl huffed.

"Thanks guys." I smiled

I was pretty nervous sitting between the leader of the group and the redneck that didn't seem to like my presence. The drive wasn't too long as we made our way to the death city.

"This look right?" Rick asked.

"Yeah this is the where I got here from." I looked at the familiar surroundings. Daryl parked his truck next to a car that got pulled in the nearly empty side of the highway.

"Whelp, here we go." Daryl called as he swung open his door and stepped out then motioned for me to get out. I scooted across the seat careful not to touch anything and hopped out. I watched Glenn hop out the truck with Daryl's crossbow in one hand and paint in another.

"So what… err how … are we gunna do this?" I looked at Rick.

"Write on the windshield and position the car to face them if they are comin' this way." Rick answered. I nodded my head and let them do the work.

Glenn popped open the paint with a screwdriver that was in the small tool box he put in the bed of the truck.

"So what should it say?" Glenn asked.

"Um 'Stay away from city, suvivors will come back here daily wait for us.'" Rick answered quickly.

Glenn painted the words neatly on the windshield and close the can of paint, as Rick and Daryl moved the car so it was right in the middle of the lanes. Then we all hopped back in the truck and headed down the road to the exit. After about thirty minutes of driving I pointed to the exit and Daryl steered his way to it. About five miles down the road we came across the Gas station and hunting store.

"We will savage what we can from the gas station, and maybe find the key to turn on the pumps. Then we will go to other store." Rick commanded

"Good thing those are old style pumps." Daryl stated.

We all hopped out of the now parked truck and started to the gas station. Once inside I didn't see Daryl, 'must be at the other store.' I went to the once refrigerated pop and other drink selection and grabbed a now warm Pepsi. I slowly opened it and surprisingly it wasn't flat yet! I sipped it slowly as I went to the candy and grabbed a Reese peanut butter cup. I opened it and slowly bit into the kinda stale chocolate. It was heaven!

As Glenn and Rick looked for the key to the pump and looked for what was still edible I wondered over to the sunglasses stand and looked at the multiple pairs of sunglasses. I picked up a pair of purple zebra striped baby dolls and put them on.

"What are ya doin'?" Daryl's voice scared me, horribly.

I jumped and screamed knocking over the sunglass stand as a couple pairs shattered on the floor. Daryl's calloused hand clamped over my mouth. Then I saw them… about 15 or more walkers where wondering together and were headed right towards us.

"Quick! To the restrooms!" Rick commanded.

We all ran Rick and Glenn took one as me and Daryl ran to the other.

We sat there in silence for a while.

"So come here often?" He asked, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yesh I come here often, you?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"All the time." He said sarcasticly. We sat there a while longer till I noticed he had a quiver full of arrows and a compound box along with his crossbox.

"You found that?" I pointed to the compound bow.

"yeah I did, how did ya manage to figure that shit out?" He was being sarcastic and rude.

"Why you being so grumpy?" I asked

"I'm not! This just isn't my ideal place to be stuck in" He snapped.

"Well ya know it could be worse now that I think about it. We could be stuck in the middle of Atlanta surrounded by 200 plus walkers in an overused never cleaned Wal-Mart family restroom." He looked at me and laughed.

"Guess your right there." He had a little smile, which made me smile.

"Well since we are gunna be here a while, why not talk? Quietly of course." I looked at him, and he just looked at me with an 'are you serious face'. I pursed my lips and thought of something to say to make this man talk.

"um…" I looked down at my hands that were fidgety. "So what kind of crossbow do you have?" I looked at him and he was looking at me.

"Why do you care?" he answered

"Im curious, besides its really cool." I smiled at him.

"It's a Horton Scout HD 125." He looked away as he spoke.

"Ohh… that's cool!" I really had no idea what that meant, but at least he was talking. "So what kind of bow is that?"

"It's yours fer starters. But it's a Bear Archery Apprentice Rth pink camo right handed. Guessed you were right handed. ya gonna be able to pull the string back?" He handed me the pink bow, he positioned my hands in the right places and I pulled back. The string hurt my fingers but I was able to pull it back.

"The string hurts my fingers…" I frowned

"Figured as much, here." He handed me some sort of wrist band with a clip on it. "It's a bow release, it will make it easier."

"Why didn't you give me this in the first place?" I looked at him and he just shrugged. I put it on and clipped it to the string and pulled back, it was a lot easier but it would take some getting use too. "Thanks Daryl." I quickly kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He turned away. I felt kinda stupid, I shouldn't have done that but it was out of habit from my old life.

"I-im sorry…" he didn't answer me just looked at the wall quietly, I felt stupid.

There was awkward silence for a while as I sat there next to the probably annoyed Daryl and practiced pulling back the string to my new bow.

"Um so uh, I like your truck." I quietly said without looking away from what I was doing.

"hmm.." was all he said

"What year is it?" I didn't really care but it was to break the silence.

"It's a 1979 Ford F150." I got him to say something!

"Awesome, I like the big wheels on it too." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." He looked the wall. I scooted closer to him and looked at him.

"So how was life before you know…before all this…"

"Sucked…" I didn't push it.

I took a sip of my Pepsi and looked at Daryl. "Wanna sip? I don't have cooties." He looked at me like he was thinking about it.

"Um … okay." He took the Pepsi and took a drink and handed it back. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I smiled and watched him fiddle with the strap of his crossbow.

"I wouldn't have thought you liked Pepsi, I like it too." I was surprised to see him start a conversation.

"Sweet we have something in common!" I chimed

"Yeah I guess we do." His mind seemed elsewhere.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked

"Why the fuck would wanna know?" He huffed.

"S-sorry.. I'm just trying to get to know you since we're stuck here for a while."

"hmm, well it's nothin' you need to fuckin' know."

"Ohh is it pervy?"I teased.

He looked at me, "No it's not."

"Okay, sure it isn't." I giggled.

He just huffed. I looked at him, he was still looking at his crossbow or something, but I studied his face. His deep blue eyes looked heavy and tired with this new life style, his unshaven face proved life's been hard and hadn't seen a razor for bit. His sweat soaked hair clung to the sides of his face and his forehead. To be honest he's rather handsome in that rough, rugged way. His eyes met mine, and I quickly looked away.

"ugh it's really hot in here." I complained trying to take my mind off of what just happened.

"No shit, it's only middle of summer in Georgia and we're stuck in a fuckin' bathroom."

"No need to be sarcastic grumpy!"

"I'm not fuckin' grumpy!"

"Okay okay…" I quickly glanced at him then back down to my hands. Why being this way? Is he bi-polar? Or is he just grumpy?

We sat there is silence for a while; it was kinda unnerving being able to hear the walkers outside the doors bumping into things.

"Why don't we just kill them? Instead of us sitting in here." I finally broke the silence.

"Don't know how many are out there, Ricks gun is to loud, I only have 4 bolts and can load a cross bow so fast, and that bow needs to be sighted in." He answered quickly like he's been thinking about it.

"What about close combat? Smack them with something?" I asked

" Do you see any weapons in here?" He looked at me.

"oh I guess not…" I looked down at the floor.

"Just got ta wait it out fer a while."

"Do you think we will be here all night?" I asked

"Possibly."

I sighed and scooted even closer to the redneck and leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed at my contract but then relaxed. I could feel this body moving with his breathing, it was quiet relaxing. I'm sure the redneck was uncomfortable, he didn't seem like the person to get a lot of physical touch.

"Mind gettin' off my shoulder?" he huffed

"Sorry.. " I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "The walkers scare me…" I admitted.

"Fuckin' baby… I got a crossbow and experience killin' those fuckin' things and your scared?"

"Yeah I am… It took my mom years to convince me that they were never real and that some guy made them up in the 60's, but I always knew in the back of my head they were real. Now that I was right, it terrifies me knowing my worst nightmare is a mere 10 feet away." I admitted with tears spilling down my face.

Daryl.P.O.V.

"Possibly" I knew we most likely were stuck here over night, the walkers have gotten persistent with the lack of "food".

I could feel her scoot closer to me, then she put her head on my shoulder. I didn't know what to do, my instincts told me to push her off, but I didn't wanna make this awkward for the hours to come. So I sat there. I tried to keep calm as long as I could but I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't enjoy this.

"Mind gettin' off my shoulder?" I huffed.

"Sorry.. " she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. "The walkers scare me…" she said

"Fuckin' baby… I got a crossbow and experience killin' those fuckin' things and your scared?" She was ridiculous..

"Yeah I am… It took my mom years to convince me that they were never real and that some guy made them up in the 60's, but I always knew in the back of my head they were real. Now that I was right, it terrifies me knowing my worst nightmare is a mere 10 feet away." She started cryin' and even as much as I don't like it, I felt like I should give the girl a hug.

I huffed then wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and hugged her for a few minutes.

"No more cryin' got it?" I looked at her and our eyes met. Her grey green eyes were tear-stained but as girly as it sounds they was pretty. I mentally punched myself for thinkin' that. I don't know why but I think I was soften' up to this girl, we barely even talked and don't know each other but I just got this feelin' like I need to protect her.

"O-okay" she said calming her crying. I wiped a tear away from her delicate face. I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall, listening to the creatures outside the door.

Delilah's.P.O.V.

I tried my best to stifle my crying. He wiped a tear away from my cheek; his touch was delicate and light. I'm sure I blushed; I could feel the heat in my cheeks even with the heat of the hot room. I looked at him, his head was against the wall and his blue eyes were closed. I wondered what he was thinking about. I imitated him and closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall, and before I knew it was asleep.

I opened my eyes, the room was darker, much darker.

" 'bout time you woke up." The roughness of his voice snapped me out of my drowsiness.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. You could of woke me up." I looked at him.

"hmm" was all I got out of him.

"About how long was I out?" I asked

"Few hours, maybe."

"Can you tell if any of them left yet?" I motioned at the door.

"Yeah I hear less of them bumpin' in ta shit. I'm guessin' theres 'bout six ta eight right now. By mornin' there should be only a few." He answered.

"Oh, won't the group be worried?" I asked

"I dunno, don't really care." He must not be very close to the group I thought.

"Oh.. " I didn't want to push why he didn't care so I kept quiet.

"Ugh, this is so fuckin' borin'. I bein' stuck like this, like a fuckin' animal in a damn cage." He complained.

"I agree this really sucks. My butt hurts from sitting here." I complained myself. He just looked at me. "So only what a few more hours till we can go back to camp?"

"Maybe, I aint makin' no promises. Depends if those walkers leave or not." He said

We sat there in silence for a little while till I broke it.

"No what sucks? I'm fricken starving and there's a snickers bar like 10 feet away." I sorta joked. "Oh man what I'd do for a cupcake or a steak."

"Stop it, your makin' me hungry!" He huffed. "Just go back ta sleep, then we will be outta here."

"Okay.. " I closed my eyes trying to ignore the hunger and eventually fell asleep.

"Wake up." The husky voice of Daryl Dixon woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes and the bright sun lit up the room, and it shown off the beautiful skin of the redneck standing in the door way.

"Well hello there handsome!" I winked at him jokingly. He looked at me like what the fuck im gunna ignore that.

"Walkers are dead. If you still want that fuckin' candy bar get it now." I stood up and walked behind him and wondered off to the candy and grabbed one of each of my favorite candies. Then I thought of all the kids and kids at heart at the camp and started filling one of the plastic bags I found on the floor and filled it with all the different candies so everyone got a treat.

I got up and went to the counter and looked at the cigarette choices. I reached behind the counter to find a carton when I realized something wasn't right. I heard a groan and I pulled my hand up and it was covered in black goo, I think I just put my hand inside a walker.

Daryl's.P.O.V.

"AHHHHH!" she shirked so loud it and echoed through the gas station. 'Oh fuck.' I went running to the counter crossbow in hand and Delilah was standing there as a walker tried to reach her. I ran up and pushed her out of the way and swung the crossbow across the head or the walker, crushing its skull and fell it to the ground.

I was angry at myself for not making sure the whole place was clear and but why wasn't she looking out for herself? She should know better than to foolishly do stuff like this. But why was it so important _I_ had to save her? She's just another stupid girl, it ain't my job to go play the hero and save her ass every time she's in trouble. But damn it that strange feeling of _i had_ to protect her came on and I don't understand why.

I looked at this girl and I kinda put 2 and 2 together with her nasty sludge covered hand and the similarly slimy walker together to figure out she managed to stick her hand inside the rotten corpse. I grabbed her arm and drug her to the bathroom. I quickly snatched her nasty hand and pumped some of the anti-bacterial soap on her hand and pour some water on it from a water bottle Rick handed me. I got as much sludge as I could off her hand. Again why the fuck did _I _have to do this? Glenn or Rick or even her fuckin' self coulda done this. I kicked myself mentally for the second time with her. I musta looked like a fool in front of the others for carin' for someone other than my brother.

Delilah.P.O.V.

Daryl saved me, I couldn't believe what happened, it was so fast. I feel something gooey then hear a moan then next thing I know I'm almost falling down and Daryl's swinging his crossbow over the head of a nasty looking walker. But that's not the surprising part. Daryl Dixon the man I could barely keep a conversation going with drug me away and washed the decay off of my hand. He must be my guardian angel today, for if he wasn't there I'm sure I'd be infected with the walker virus and be a dead lady.

"Thanks Daryl." Was all I could muster out as his strong hand held onto my wrist.

"Don't put this hand near your face." He sounded angry, which I don't blame him, I'm useless and I'm just a burden to these men. I don't belong out here and I almost got myself killed.

We got as much supplies as we could into the bed of the Ford, and we got some more guns and ammo from the hunting store and other stuff. We all climbed in the truck Glenn in the bed again and Rick to my right and Daryl to my left, again stuck between the leader and the redneck. The short drive seemed like forever, but we reached the sign on the car and nothing yet. So we continued driving around the city of the dead till we reached a dirt path to the quarry, where the rest of the group was staying and waiting and most likely worrying.

As we drove up the camp everyone surrounded the truck to see what had happened. We all climbed out of the truck and Rick did his best to tell them everything's all right and what had happened. Daryl snuck around the back of the truck where Glenn handed him his crossbow then he attempted to storm off, but I cut him off.

"Hey Daryl, where are you going?" I called to him.

"Away from all the people, I'm sure they don' mind me not bein' around." He answered.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Never got along with the group, so why should I be around them?"

"I think we get along, how about I keep you company with Daisy?" He just looked at me real quick, so I followed him. He walked to his tent and set his crossbow down just inside of his tent and then sat down on a box outside where his dog laid down at his feet and looked at me again. I sat on the ground in front of him. I caught a glimpse of inside his tent which had a couple bolts on the ground and small piles of skins here and there around his cot.

He picked up a piece of wood next to his box and pulled out his knife, he began cutting the wood as I watched him.

"So this is what u do all day?" I asked

"Yep… that or go huntin'. I doubt you would wanna keep me company while huntin'. Not meet one person quiet enough or didn't complain."

"I couldn't say I'm totally quiet, but I've learned from rock hunting not to complain. I've always wanted to try hunting, but my dad never got around to taking me." I smiled at him. He looked at me like he wanted to say 'Are you serious? I'm not taking you anywhere.' But I wanted to make him feel like he doesn't have to be alone, and that I want to be around him, for I have to admit it he was really handsome.

Ricks.P.O.V.

"Hey Lori, I'm sorry to make you worry along with everyone else. We were so busy sorting through what was good for supplies that we didn't notice a group of walkers come right at us, so we hid in gas station bathrooms. We waited till morning so we had the best chance of killing them all and to have a less chance of someone being bit."

"Well you're all okay now and that's all that matters. But you did give us all a scare." Lori touched my hand and held it in hers.

"You know the new girl, Delilah?"

"Yeah."

"Well I think she got through to Dixon, he actually went out of his way to save her after she found herself a walker and managed to get her hand inside it. Then he did something that astonished me, he cleaned off her hand and he seemed worried about her. "I tried to explain what had happened.

"Maybe Dixon has a heart after all." Lori smiled.

"I think she's good for him, maybe he will soften up and actually come out of his shell and join us." I scanned the camp and was amazed to see Dixon sitting outside his tent with Delilah, talking? I pointed over at them nonchalantly to notify Lori.

"Oh my god, am I really seeing this? Is Dixon smirking?" Lori was just as amazed as I was.

"See she is good for him."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First of all I apologize for not posting chapter two for so long! I had chapter two written and half of chapter three and then my computer crashed and I lost everything! But I finally got my computer up and running and typed this up! I'm sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes! Enjoy!

Chapter two

I woke to the morning sun lighting up my tent. I've been in the group for a couple days, and it's nice that they are taking care of me but I need to know if my family is okay. It's been tearing me apart not knowing, I cry every night in my tent or whenever I'm alone praying they turn up and we are back together.

I straighten myself out and run a brush through my somewhat greasy hair. I put on a pair of camo capri's and an army green tank-top. I pull on some knee-high socks and my boots, then I was out of my tent to join the camp and help with chores. I wondered over to the women who were getting ready to do laundry.

"Hey, can I help?" I asked.

"Sure grab a basket." Lori pointed to a basket of cloths. I picked it up and walked behind them to the quarry's water. Once there Lori and Carol set up their wash stations and I mimicked them and set up my own. I took my boots off and sat on a crate in the water and began coping the other ladies and did my best to wash this persons clothes. I washed a few sleeveless shirts and kinda figured these were Daryl's clothes. I washed few pairs of pants and then I came across a pair of camo boxers. I giggled to myself and washed them. I washed a few more but they weren't as silly as the camo ones. Oh I was gunna have to tease Daryl.

After the washing part was done, the ladies hung everything up on the cloths line as I handed them each article of clothing. Oh how I bet the ladies miss there washer and dryer, cause I sure do! We headed back to camp and we all went our different directions, Lori went to gather mushrooms while Carol went to go look after the kids, and I headed over the RV.

I ran into Glenn, "Hey Glenn, what's up?"

"Hey, have you seen Dale? He's gunna give me a mechanic lesson."

"Oh I haven't but that's pretty cool! Whatcha gunna work on?"

"The RV, it's old and need's maintained."

"Ohhh I see, well it's good to learn all this now, never know when you're really gunna need it!"

"Yeah, I'm gunna go look for Dale. I'll see ya later Delilah!"

"Okay." I smiled and walked off looking for someone to help or make conversation with. I wondered over to where my tent was and found the redneck at a make-shift table by his tent. I walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder to see a bunch of squirrels and him carefully skinning one.

"You ain't very sneaky." His voice made me jump.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be." I moved so I was right next to him.

"Well? What do ya want?"

"Um, nothing, I was looking for someone to help or something."

"Hmm. Nothin' you can do fer me."

"Well may I watch you then?"

"Why?"

"Maybe I will learn something." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I guess." I sat down next to him and watched his careful movements of his knife on the dead critter. "So is it easier to skin squirrels or deer?"

"Depends, squirrels hides are easy to nick and ruin, while deer take a long time."

"So you really gotta be good with a knife huh?"

"Yep" He finished skinning a squirrel and put it aside to start the gruesome gutting process of the next. He continued with the process and I got him to explain it all to me, from where to start cutting to where to stop and how to get the skin off without ruining it. He knows a lot about hunting and skinning and he didn't seem so grumpy about sharing about it.

Once he was done skinning all his squirrels he got up and took them to Carol to be cooked for dinner tonight. I followed behind him.

"Hey Daryl, when are you gonna teach me how to use my bow?"

"Soon, I suppose."

"Alright then." I walked off to see if there was anyone else up to something interesting. I ran into Glenn again.

"Hey there."

"Hey D! What's up?"

"Nothing, just got done watching Daryl skin squirrels."

"Really? Dixon let you watch him?"

"Yeah he did, he even talked about what he was doing."

"Wow, that's a first for him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah usually he likes to be left alone only time he is a part of the group is when we eat."

"Oh. Um any ways, I was wondering do you think someone could take me to check the sign?"

"Yeah, I'm free, just gotta get a car."

"Okay, I'll be right back I gotta get something out of my tent real quick!"

"Okay"

I took off for my tent to get my green striped jacket just in case, as I was on my way to my tent I ran into Daryl again.

"Hey Mr. Dixon." He looked at me with one eye brow cocked.

"Where you headed off ta?"

"Glenn is gunna take me to check my sign for my parents, but we need to find a car to borrow."

"Hmm, ya wait here, ill be back."

"Okay." I got my jacket and then stood where he told me too.

Daryls.P.O.V.

I didn't trust China man to take her by himself, I know he can take care of himself but Delilah, she made me feel different and I had to protect her and take care of her. She's the only person in this damn group I had a fuckin soft spot fer. I don't even understand why I do, but she's got my mind wrapped around her, and she don' even know it.

I approached Glenn, "Hey Chinaman."

"Hello Daryl."

"I'm gunna take Delilah off ya hands and take her myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm fuckin' sure or I wouldn't been tellin' ya!"

"Okay, take care of her."

I stormed off kinda pissed off now, but I went and got my cross bow and keys then headed toward Delilah.

"Ready ta go?"

"You're taking me?" She smiled and it was like sunshine.

"Yep, so let's go." We walked to my truck and I opened my door and motioned for her to get in. She slid across the seat and I climbed in the truck. She was sitting on the passenger side, so I placed my crossbow in the middle and started my truck. She looked excited yet nervous, I could understand why, If I lost my brother I'd be nervous if I didn't know if he was gunna show up or not. I put the truck in gear and started down the road to get to the highway and check her sign. The drive is about a half hour, and I could tell it was hell for her.

"Don' be so damn nervous, whatever we find today it will be alright."

"I know, I just miss my family. I'm also scared for my little brother."

"I know how that is. My brother scares the shit outta me sometimes. Don' come home for a week and expects no one ta care."

"You have a brother?"

"Yep, He's a charming fucker."

"Is he older or younger?"

"Older."

"Oh, where is he?"

"I dunno, he'll be back soon I suppose. He don' play nice with anyone so he don' stick around much. I don' suggest being alone with him."

"Oh I'll be sure to stick around others when he's around."

I looked at her, I wanted to tell her to stick by me but I aint gunna sound like a possessive prick when I barely know her and she barely knows me.

Delilah's.P.O.V.

I never knew he had a brother and if he is as charming as he sounds, I'm gunna have to stick around Daryl a lot. I know the others would protect me but I really felt safe around the redneck that had already saved me twice.

"On second thought, I'll stick around you." I smiled at him. And it looked like he cracked a smile.

The ride was quiet, and I couldn't help but let my thoughts wonder. _What was I going to find? Are they gonna be okay and be sitting there waiting for me? Did a walker get one of them, or even worse all of them? Was my dad strong enough to take care of them and make it here?_

My thoughts kept me busy and my emotions on edge. We were getting closer and closer to the city.

"Keep an eye out fer walkers on that side of the road. Would really hate to run inta herd of them, they would easily over turn my truck and we would be fucked."

"Okay, ill keep a look out." I looked out my window and kept an eye out for them, it was like when I had to watch for deer for my mom, but this was much more important. After a few minutes almost like on que there was a walker on the side of the road eating what looked like a dog. Its rotting face was once a person and its prey was once someone's pet. It's terrible how this world has turned, how life is now so much more precious.

"Theres one right there…"

"Keep an eye out for anymore."

I didn't see anymore, and we finally arrived at the sign. The back door was open to the car, and I was terrified of what I'd see. Daryl Parked his truck and got out with crossbow in hand and had it ready to fire. He walked up to the car and he motioned for me to come. I got out and slowly walked over, i stood next to Daryl and saw my mom holding my brother, who looked sick.

"Momma!" I cried.

"He's gunna turn." Daryl voice made my heart sink.

"Well so am I." My mom held up her arm and there was a perfect infected bite mark. I dropped to my knees out of horror. Daryl walked to his truck giving me a moment alone with my mom.

"W-where's dad?" I barely got the words out.

"They got him, and they got me and your brother. I'm sorry Delilah."

Daryl returned and handed a gun to my mom, "Do yourselves both a favor."

"Thank you. Delilah, I love you and you will always be my baby but you gotta live on for me, for your dad and brother. Now go before it's to late." Tears spilled down her cheeks, and mine too.

"No momma, I can't leave you!" I cried.

"You have to now go!"

Daryl picked me up and I screamed for my mom. He hauled me back to his truck and pushed me in no matter how much I protested and cried for my mother. Daryl then climbed in and drove away, I cried looking in the back window looking back at that car.

"Don' look back, look forward." His voice was quiet. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him, so I couldn't look back. After a few minutes two gun shots rang across the area and I screamed and cried as Daryl held me to him all the way back to camp.


End file.
